Toby and Spencer - 5x24 predictions
by CaliTacui
Summary: Will Spencer forgive Toby after the hell he put her through? Read to find out!


**This needed to be done. I'M BACK, YES I'M BACK! I got SO sick of Toby's stupid attitude toward Spencer that I decided to fix it once and for all. ENJOY! [5x24 scene- MAYBE!]**

SPENCER POV

After my little trip in London, I decided to come back for two reasons. One because I just woke up in reality and realized that my own sister Melissa is still a secret keeper. Two, I needed to come back for the arrest of Hanna Marin. I can't believe she had gotten arrested, that's insane! I'm pretty sure Alison is the reason.

When I got back and caught up with the rest of my friends, I remembered an old friend of mine, an old boyfriend of mine. Oh, what was his name again?-Toby, that's it.

I wouldn't forget.

I couldn't forget.

The past month has been absolute crap and I'm so sick of it. I already kissed two boys, and I'm a complete mess. I couldn't forget him-my other part of me.

"Just_ walk away, Spencer." Toby snaps at me. Tears form in my eyes and I hold onto him. He wanted me to walk away. Walk away from our relationship, walk away from all the love we put together in the past two years. All the 'I love you's' and the private personal things we've shared. Trying to find out who this enemy is, and working together as a team, and having a well-balanced relationship. I was there when he got his first as a job, wanting him to be an excellent authority figure, until it was all the opposite._

_He wanted me to walk away from all of it._

_I slowly let him go, standing there at first. "Walk away." Tears falling down my cheeks, I begin walking away, looking at Johnny in the police car._

I sit at my table in the kitchen, looking down at the frame of Toby and I. Tears forming back into my eyes, I try to blink them away. I felt like I let go of a huge part of me, something that meant way too much. I set down the frame gently, looking out the window.

A few seconds later, I hear a tap from somewhere in my house. Arching an eyebrow up, I put down the frame and walk closer to the noise. It sounded like it was coming from my room. When I walked up each stair, I heard more noises. Like an open window, and something in my room. My eyes widen and I run up the stairs, stopping in my hallway. Softly, I open my closed door and I open it.

In my very room, on this very day, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. It was Toby, standing in the middle of my room, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. I look at him, and look at my bed which had a scrabble box lying on it.

"Why are you here? So we can pretend everything is okay?" I snap. Toby looks down, saying nothing. "And then we end up fighting again?" I add, sitting on my bed. Toby takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to me. I read it carefully, and it's a letter addressed to him. The news strikes me as I read it. "Oh my god, they want you to resign?" I exclaim, my eyes getting softer and full of concern. "What happened?"

"They wanted me to interrogate you, making you admit certain things; 'A' things. " Toby responds quietly, looking at the letter. "But then, before I was going to decide whether to do it or not, I got a text from 'A'." Toby shows me his phone, and I look at the message.

"**Better keep your trap shut, or else you want another grave to be dug out.-A" **Attached to the text, was a picture of his mom. My eyes widen and I look at Toby again. His eyes are glossed with tears and he looks down. "As soon as I got that, I yelled at Tanner, and she gave me the letter the next day."

"Oh my god, Toby." A tear falls down my cheek and I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry." I whisper. Toby softly pulls away, looking at me.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, I was the bad cop here." Toby says, pretending not to be humorous. Chuckling, I look down at the floor. "I'm serious, Spencer. I didn't feel like myself when I was a cop. It reminded me of when I didn't trust them, and they were bad people. I became like that after a while." He explains, looking into the distance. A few more tears fall down my face, refusing not to look at him. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me, and still hating me. There are so many people who could love you better. You don't need a terrible boyfriend like I am."

I look up, almost surprised at his sadness. "Toby, don't ever say that again. I can't hear you say something like that." I inform him, keeping my face stern. "Read my lips. Okay?" Toby nods, looking at me. "I love you, and nothing can change that. I admit, we were disconnecting for a long time, or maybe it was just the minute you became a cop. That's when I had my doubts. But, seeing you again." I take his face in my hands. "All the love returned as soon as I walked into my bedroom." A light smile appears on my face, and Toby smiles back. He lifts his hands up, wiping the fallen tear off my face and removing my hands from his cheeks. His smile fades away and tears form into his eyes.

"I-I told you to walk away." Toby whispers as he caresses my hair. "Why would I say that? How could I be like that?"

"Toby, it wasn't really you. You weren't yourself-"

"No, I told you to walk away; you know how much thought can be put into those words?" Toby asks. Yeah, plenty. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I wrap my arms around his neck, touching my forehead to him. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. "And I feel safe in your hands, I always will." Toby rubs up and down my back, pulling me into an embrace eventually.

"I missed you." He mumbles into the crook of my neck. I close my eyes in a response, leaning into his touch. Toby softly trails kisses down my neck, and I giggle against the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. He looks at me, matching my smile. The air grows silent and we both just leave reality for a moment, looking deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you."

My heart at that moment felt like all the piece were restored, and locked up with a key. I manage a smile, my heart beating a mile a minute. Toby slowly leans in as he puts his hand gently on my cheek. My eyes flutter close and I meet him into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him. Toby's hand tangles softly in my hair and his other hand travels from my cheek to my waist again. I kiss him back, letting my tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He lets me in, and I can hear him softly moan. We slowly walk to my bed, and we sit on it together, entwining both of our hands together like a perfect picture. Slowly and cautiously, Toby gently removes my top, and I help him lift it up over my head, smiling at each other. I then help him remove his, and he practically flings it off, capturing my lips with his again. His hands gently travel my back, tracing my lace bra and my spine.

Slowly, he undoes his belt and throws it softly onto the floor. I help him take off his jeans, not removing our lips. It was just Toby and I, in my now dark room scented with the smell of vanilla from my candles burning earlier. Every caress and kiss felt like we were both surrounded by sparks, gently stinging us and dancing softly. Nothing would be able to ruin the moment, the moment of forgiveness and silence. All the lost time and arguments were no longer with us. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, and it felt so special and sacred, it would restore our relationship. It was an escape from reality, and the problems I've been dealing with.

Toby wraps his hands around my naked waist, snuggling closer to me. I lean into his touch and I tiredly meet his glance. "You are amazing." I whisper, caressing his cheek. He smiles, looking back at me and holding my hand.

"I love you, Spencer Hastings."

"I love you too, Toby Cavanaugh."

"Do you mean Spencer Cavanaugh?" I feel something cold slip onto my finger from under the covers. Pulling my hand up, there's a ring resting upon my finger.

"Oh my god." Tears fill up in my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Toby nervously asks. Looking at the ring, and then to him. I smile widely.

"A thousand times, yes."

AHHH THAT IS SO AMAZING I LOVED WRITING THIS! I MISSED YOU GUYS! :) Until next time! -A


End file.
